Primarily this research is intended to show in a uniform manner, the effect of various electrical parameters controlling and basic phenomena underlying augmentation of healing in an osteotomy when electric currents are applied. To reach this objective the following parameters are being studied and evaluative techniques are still to be accomplished. Electrochemical reactions are being evaluated in an in vitro situation. Conductive and capacitor electrodes are being evaluated. The biochemical consequences of applying electric current to bone are under study by investigating hydroxyproline and proline uptake, Ca45 uptake and cyclic AMP levels. Mathematical modeling of the electrode area is continuing in an attempt to better understand the relationship between the electrode and the resulting healing quality. As a secondary objective, emphasis is being put upon understanding the nature of stimulating bone ingrowth into a porous electrode. These studies are of importance since they could potentially facilitate ingrowth into porous materials and increase their usefulness.